You Call it Madness, But I Call it Love
by Joie23
Summary: He always sneaked on her when he had the chance. But not scare her like the others always thought. He acutally wanted to smell her hair. Ever since they were kids, her hair smelt like vanilla. Damon would never say it out loud, but the scent of Caroline's hair was one of his favorite smells.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

**#1**

_**Now**_

A loud groan escaped his lips before he managed to move his body or even open his eyes. Everything hurt. His head ached and he feared it might explode if he didn't stayed still. Only when he gathered enough courage, he slowly opened his eyes. Thankfully, the light in the room wasn't too bright. He looked around as much as he could, he still didn't dared to move, and realized he was in his hotel suite. That was good. Actually, that was more than good. He couldn't remember _what the hell_ happened last night so the fact that he woke up in his room, that was really a small victory.

_Ha! Take that alcohol! _

After a few minutes, he finally lifted his head a little. The first thing that came to his sight was a whole lot of hair scattered all over the large bed. He wasn't alone. But, that wasn't really much of a surprise. After all, he was a little bit of a manwhore. He couldn't help himself. He simply adored women. All women.

_A blonde one. My favorite. Good job, Salvatore._

But suddenly, as he took a much better look of her, that blonde hair was awfully familiar. And it _smelt_ familiar, too. That particular sweet scent of vanilla reminded him of... But, no! It couldn't be. He'd never, hell, _she_'d never... Right?

"What the hell did you do last night, Salvatore?"

_**Then**_

Damon Salvatore couldn't believe his own ears. He had planned an unforgettable bachelor party for his little brother. He was excited about spending some quality time with his brother and their friends _so_ much, that he even decided he was going to be on his best behavior for the sake of them all. He had everything planned out. It was _supposed_ to be perfect. Until his little brother, the most whipped man on Earth, admitted that his future wife and her friends were going to join them. Oh yes, Stefan and Elena were going to have a combined bachelor and bachelorette party. And his coward of a brother told him that just moments before they landed in Las Vegas.

_Sneaky little bastard._

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say you're having a bachelor party with your fiancée." It had to be a joke. Stefan would never do that to him. Not his little brother. "Please, tell me I'm just having a bad dream. I swear I'm never gonna mix sleeping pills with alcohol again. Just tell I'm having a freaking nightmare. _Please_!"

"Damon, that's exactly why I didn't tell you about it before. I knew you were going to react like this." Stefan really couldn't see why that was such a big deal. It was his and Elena's decision. Damon would just have to get over it.

"_Dear passengers, we have arrived to McCarran International Airport. On the behalf of the crew I'd like to thank you for flying with us. Have a great time in Las Vegas._"

"Oh, I'll have a great time alright!"

"Just let it go, Damon." Stefan pleaded. "It's going to be fun, I promise."

Damon watched in disbelief as Stefan went towards the exist. All his plans were ruined. His perfect plans... Gone. Just like that. And to think he really was prepared to beahve himself for his little brother.

_Oh well, I guess there's a slim chance for that now._

"Come on, Damon. Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Yes!"

Alaric chuckled. Damon was the second oldest of their group of friends, after himself, but sometimes he acted like he was actually the youngest. He was such a drama queen. "Stop sulking, Salvatore. This is about your little brother. He wants you here. So try and be supportive, okay?"

"_Fine!_"

Damon rolled his eyes and started gathering his things. He knew Alaric was right. Sometimes, even Damon needed to admit that he was being a little difficult. This was about Stefan. They could still have a great time. Hell, they were in Vegas. He always had awesome time in Vegas.

"So, when are the mother goose and her little goslings going to arrive?"

"Actually, they're already here." Alaric answered after he politely smiled to the flight attendants on the way out. "And they're picking us up."

"_Oh,_ j_oy!_"

* * *

"You _told_ him?" Caroline Forbes loudly exclaimed not even noticing she scared an old couple passing by their small group. "You promised you won't tell him until I was there, Stefan."

"Caroline, I had to tell him. He'd kill me if he just saw you here waiting for us."

"But, I wanted to see his face when you told him." She whined and with good reason. It was bad enough she had to spend the whole weekend with that _wannabe_ Damon Salvatore. She at least wanted the pleasure of seeing his face when Stefan told him he and Elena would be celebrating their last days of 'freedom', together. "It was priceless, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Stefan smirked and Elena giggled. "Yes, it was!"

"Oh, I hate you, you big dork."

"Now, now, _Barbie_!" Damon mockingly scolded as he literally sneaked behind her. He always sneaked on her when he had the chance. But not scare her as the others always thought. He acutally wanted to smell her hair. Ever since they were kids, her hair smelt like vanilla. Damon would never say it out loud, but the scent of Caroline's hair was one of his favorite smells. "Is that any way to talk to your best friend? I'm sure that dear Liz didn't raised you like that."

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the walking STD!"

"Nice to see you too, _Pot_." He winked at her before taking Elena's hand and kissing it. "Elena, always a pleasure. I hope you haven't been waiting for long. I know Blondie here can be a very boring company."

Caroline, who was just giving a hug to Alaric, annoyingly responded. "Bite me!"

"Gladly!"

He smirked and as soon as she realized what he was about to do, Caroline started to run away. The group laughed as they watched Damon chase Caroline around the airport and all the way to the exit. They found them at the parking lot near the car, bickering and throwing insults at each other like two children. Half an hour later, they were finally driving to the hotel. Damon and Caroline, although being seated far from each other, were still fighting and Stefan briefly wondered if maybe Damon was right after all. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. Because...

_This was going to be a very long weekend._

_**Now**_

_Caroline Forbes_.

He couldn't believe it. He had sex with Caroline. He had slept with one woman who even he never believed he'd sleep with. He and Stefan knew Caroline since they were babies and while Stefan and Caroline grew up to become best friends, he and Caroline never really liked each other. But still, he respected her. And he never made a move on someone he respected.

How drunk was he last night? How drunk was _she_ last night? Suddenly, he was very glad he woke up before she did. His head was still aching, though the pain slowly began to ease. Nevertheless, he quickly got up, went to the bathroom and took something for the pain. He needed to be ready for when-

"What the hell?!"

_Here we go._

* * *

**So, it's been a while since I wrote a Daroline story and I really missed those two. This story is going to be a little different than my other Daroline stories because I finally gathered the courage to write a multi chapter story. I'm glad I did. Also, I'm at that point when I want to write something simple, sweet and even romantic. So, this won't be complicated and it won't be dark. It's really a classic 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas - only it doesn't' kind of story. **

**Well, now that I'm done rambling, it's your turn. Tell me what you think. I always appreciate your comments :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

**#2**

_**Now**_

She was cold. The sudden lack of the comfortable warmth caused her to open her eyes. She took a moment to regain herself before she got up. Her head was pounding and she cursed Damon for challenging her to several drinking games last night. She cursed herself even more. She should've known better than to play stupid games with him. She'd bet that the idiot was probably even up by now, not affected by how much he drank at all.

_Why am I thinking about Damon right now? _

Deciding that she really needed to learn how to hold her liquor better, Caroline rolled out of the bed. She streched out her arms and suddenly something didn't feel right. She wasn't wearing the clothes she usually slept in, a pair of boxer shorts and an old t-shirt that she had stolen from Stefan. Or was it Damon? They were still in high school then, she couldn't remember anymore. Instead, she found herself in someone else's shirt. A man's shirt, for that matter. And it looked really familiar. She'd seen that shirt on someone last night. Was it Alaric? No, Alaric's was red, this one was blue. So, definitely not Alari-

_Damon!_

Damon was the one who wore this shirt last night. She remembered herself thinking it actually looked really good on him. Of course, everything looked good on Damon, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Why would she be wearing Damon's shirt? But, before she had the chance to think it through, another unpleasant revelation surprised her.

_This is not my room. _

"What the hell?!"

_**Then**_

"So, tell me, how exactly did you manage to pull this whole thing off without me finding out?"

Damon genuinely wanted to know. Ever since Stefan popped the big question and then asked him to be his best man, Damon had planned his brother's bachelor party. But, now that he thought about it better, he should've known that something wasn't right from the very beginning. Stefan first told him that he could plan the party however he wanted. And then he kept agreeing with all of his ideas without complaining. Yeah, he _really_ should have known better because, well, Stefan and Damon usually rarely agreed on things.

"Easy." Elena answered, taking the blame of off her future husband. "We had Caroline to plan it all."

"Typical!" He said as he took a big gulp of his bourbon. "That is so typical for little miss sunshine. She always has to stick her nose in something that doesn't concern her."

Stefan sighed tiredly. "_Damon!_"

"Oh come on, Damon, that's not fair. Caroline did it because _we_ asked her to." Elena defended her best friend. "Why do you hate her so much, anyway?"

Elena was curious. She met Caroline at college and the two quickly became good friends. Caroline, always the matchmaker, didn't wasted much time to introduce Elena to Stefan and the rest was history. It took awhile before Elena met Damon, though. Damon was a wanderer, he always traveled around and never stayed at the same place for too long. At least that was how Caroline described him. Caroline, Stefan and Damon all grew up together and while Caroline and Stefan were close like siblings, Caroline wasn't exactly fond of Damon. When she did meet Damon, Elena had to admit that he was very sarcastic and sometimes even mean. But he was also funny and friendly, when he wanted to be. And he got to Caroline like no one ever could. Elena never asked but, she really wanted to know why those two were acting like they did towards each other. She wanted to see if there was maybe something more there.

"Oh, Elena, Elena, Elena!" Damon mockingly chanted. "I can see why my brother _picked_ you to be his wife." He continued, ignoring Stefan's angry look. "I _don't_ hate Blondie, Elena. I might even like her. I sure like how she gets all flustered and annoyed when we _discuss_ things. Barbie already gets irritated when she just sees my face. She _entertains_ me."

After a few seconds of silence, Elena turned to Stefan. "I'll never understand how you two are related."

"I'm still not quite sure that he wasn't adopted." Stefan joked and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Was that actually a hint of sarcasm coming out your mouth, little brother?" Damon finished off his drink and smirked at his brother. "Nice to know you have it in you."

* * *

"Wow!" Damon whistled when he saw her. "I have to give it to you, Blondie." He seriously said. "You look beautiful."

For the first time in her life, Caroline actually got ready before anyone else. She was very excited about tonight's celebration and she wanted everything to be perfect for Stefan and Elena. When she realized she still had about half an hour left until dinner, she decided to wait for the group at the bar. She just didn't expected that Damon would be early, too.

"Thanks." She knew Damon long enough to know when he was being sincere. "You cleaned up nice, too."

"Well, _duh_!" Caroline rolled her eyes as he sat next to her and ordered them a drink. "So, how are you, Blondie?"

They haven't seen each other in months. Damon was in South America doing God knows what, while Caroline just graduated from college. Despite their constant bickering, they were still some kind of friends. They were probably each other's oldest friends.

"I'm fine. Just moved back home, got a job, annoyed my mother when I refused to join the Council. I'm good." She answered. "What about you? Your mother _informed_ me you keep spending the Salvatore fortune on meaningless travels and women without morals." She smirked as Damon sighed.

The Salvatore's were very close to the Forbes family. And it wasn't just because they were one of the founders of their little town of Mystic Falls. Both of their mothers were good friends and it was no secret that they wanted to join their two families in one. Mrs. Salvatore and Mrs. Forbes had a hard time accepting the fact that Caroline and Damon never got along. They still did everything they could to bring them to at least like each other.

"Of course she did. My mother just can't let it go." Caroline understood what he meant. "But, to answer your question, I'm fine, too. My mother's right in one thing, though – I do enjoy the benefits of my inheritance."

"Good for you, Damon." She sometimes wished she could be more like Damon. More braver, more careless."How long are you gonna stay in Mystic Falls?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll leave right after the wedding, maybe I'll stay awhile to annoy my father. Who knows?" He shrugged. "Besides, you know that the southern air never really agreed with my skin."

Caroline laughed. "You know what? We should go to that sweet little cottage of yours. One weekend, while you'll still be home." She loved that place. She had some great memories of being there.

"Sure, that'd be fun." He smiled, but almost immediately, his smile turned into a smirk. "You want to go there because you think you'll finally seduce me, don't you?! Come on, admit it... You want me, Blondie!"

The moment was over. Just like that, they were at each other's throats once again.

_**Now**_

_Come on, Salvatore. Don't be a coward. She's not going to kill you._

She'll probably scream at him. A lot. She might even hit him a couple of times. But, she won't kill him. Right?

"Morning, Blondie!" Damon carefully tried to get her attention. He chose to stay near the bathroom doors just in case he needed to escape and save himself. "Sleep well?"

_That was smooth. Not! _

"Damon?!"

* * *

**Oh, you guys! Thank you very, very much for all your reviews. I'm so happy you liked the first chapter.**

**I also hope you're not disappointed with this update. I'm very curious to know what you think. So please, leave a review if you got a minute :)**


End file.
